You Don't See Me
by The Author Formally Known As Queen Sora
Summary: Pan has been in love with Trunks for a number of years, but is the feeling mutual? One-sided TP Songfic


Author's Note: This is a songfic I found that I wrote about a year ago. It's a one-sided T/P (Trunks and Pan for those of you who don't know) and a T/M... Please review! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters – they belong to Toriyama-sama and Toei Animation Company. I also don't own the song "You Don't See Me." That's from Josie and the Pussycats.

Pan sighed as she sat on the couch in the Briefs mansion. Bra walked in with two sodas. She handed one to Pan and turned on the TV. The two had grown a lot from the girls they were when they were fourteen and fifteen. Pan was now seventeen and Bra was eighteen. Pan had let her hair grow out and so now it reached the middle of her back. It was pulled into a ponytail that particular day. She wore jeans, a red top and black boots. Bra's hair was the same and she was wearing a white headband – her outfit consisted of a white summer dress and matching sandals. Suddenly, Trunks came in. He looked so sad. "What's wrong, Trunks?" Pan felt her heart break as she looked into his sad blue eyes. She loved him so much. "Marron and I got in a fight. Now she won't speak to me." Pan cringed. She slowly forced herself up and hugged Trunks. "Don't worry, she'll forgive you." Pan whispered reassuringly. 'This is as hard as it gets, Pan.' She thought to herself. She was getting so tired of pretending to be tough.

This is the place where I sit. This is the part where I love you too much. 

_This is as hard as it gets,_

_'Cause I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough._

"I'm here if you want me." She murmured in Trunks' ear. He held her close to him and whispered, "Pan I already told you, you're like a little sister to me. Nothing more." She whimpered. He sighed, feeling guilty. He held her closer and whispered. "I'm sorry." She quietly mutter an 'it's okay' but deep in her heart, it wasn't. She felt so empty. Her heart ached and broke as he held her. She knew he only held her that way for comfort – which he needed at that moment.

I'm here if you want me, 

_I'm yours, you can hold me,_

_I'm empty and achin,'_

_And tumblin' and breakin.' _

He didn't see her, and he didn't need her, and he didn't love her. She sighed. She wished he would love her the way she loved him. She knew he could. But he didn't. He loved Marron. Marron. Her friend. Trunks. Her best friend. It broke Pan's heart every time she saw them together and the realization would hit her. Trunks doesn't love her. 

_'Cause you don't see me.  
And you don't need me.  
And you don't love me.   
The way I wish you would.  
The way I know you could._

That night, Pan lay in her bed clad in red pajamas. She sighed as she stared at the ceiling. She slowly drifted asleep and dreamed of a world where Trunks did love her and understand how much she loved him. As sunlight filled her bedroom, Trunks' gentle touch faded away.

 _I dream a world where you understand,  
That I dream a million sleepless nights.  
Well I dream a fire when you're touching my hand,  
But it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights._

She got out of bed and slowly made her way down to the kitchen. Her mother, father and uncle were there. "Good morning." She murmured. "Good morning, Panny." Goten said. "Morning, Pan." Gohan and Videl said. She sat down at the kitchen table and sighed. She slowly ate the pancakes her mother put down in front of her. When she was finished, she took a shower, changed and went to the Briefs mansion like any normal day. But little did she know, this day would be very different. 

When she got to the Briefs mansion, Bra was smiling but frowned when she saw Pan. "Panny, this is really gonna hurt..." She whispered. "What is?" She asked confused. "Marron and Trunks are engaged." Bra said as quick as she could. Pan's world grew dark. She was speechless. 'This is all too painful and complicated.' She thought. She fell to her knees. Bra caught her and held her friend as she sobbed. 'Is this how it all ends?' Pan thought. 'Trunks and I are just good friends…?'

_I'm speechless and faded.  
It's too complicated.  
Is this how the book ends,  
Nothing but good friends?_

Just then, Trunks walked by. He saw Bra on her knees holding Pan who was crying her heart out. He walked up. "You told her, didn't you?" He asked Bra. Bra nodded. "You don't see me, Trunks. And you don't need me." Pan murmured looking up at him. "And you don't love me." She stood up. "But I wish you would…" And with that, Pan ran from the mansion and flew away.

_'Cause you don't see me.  
And you don't need me.  
And you don't love me.  
The way I wish you would._

_The way I wish you would._

Pan flew home. When she got there, she was the only one in the house. She walked into the living room and realized something in the back of her mind. 'This is the place where Trunks and I met. When he was fourteen and I was just a little newborn baby, Bulma dragged him, Vegeta and Bra over here to meet me.' She laughed softly. The thought of Trunks and Marron came back to her mind again and she started to cry once more. Suddenly, Trunks walked into her house. It was normal for him just to come in. He hadn't knocked since Pan was six. 

 _This is the place in my heart.  
This is the place where I'm falling apart.  
Isn't this just where we met?  
And is this the last chance that I'll ever get?_

"Pan." He said softly. Pan looked up. "What do _you_ want?" Pan asked bitterly with tears falling from her eyes. "I wish I had never fallen in love with you..." She said not waiting for his answer. "I wish I was lonely. Instead of just so predictable and see-through." She cleared her throat and weakly said, "And not good enough for you." "Pan," He kneeled beside her. "You are good enough for me but you're seventeen and I'm thirty-two. It would **never** work out between us." He brushed a strand of raven hair from her eyes. He hugged her. 

_I wish I was lonely,  
Instead of just only _

_Crystal and see-through,  
And not enough to you._

She cried uncontrollably into his chest. "It would work out!" She said. "If you loved me, we'd be perfect together!!" She sobbed. "Panny, I already told you, you're only a little sister to me. Nothing more, nothing less." He said. She couldn't take him repeating that any longer.

_'Cause you don't see me.  
And you don't need me.  
And you don't love me.  
The way I wish you would._

She pushed him away from her and stood up. "I'm invisible to you. You **still** see me as that tiny little tomboy you use to baby-sit, don't you?" Trunks nodded. "I'm still that little four year old to you…" She murmured. 

_'Cause you don't see me._

"You already have a little sister, you already have a best friend and you already have a girlf-oh excuse me, fiancée. So, you don't need me." She spoke solemnly with tears sliding down her cheeks. "You're wrong, Panny! I need you!" He said. "No you don't." She corrected him. 

_And you don't need me._

"Most of all…" She said. "You don't love me. God, Trunks, I wish you loved me. You don't know how much I wish you did!" She said. 

_And you don't love me.  
The way I wish you would._

"I know you could, Trunks." Her voice became a bitter murmur. "I know you could…" And with that, she left the house, unable to look at him any longer. "Wait, Pan!" She heard him call. She just ignored him and flew away. 

_The way I know you could._


End file.
